


Day 25 - Pajamas

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Characters from Dad, December writing prompt, Tumblr, itjammy, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28321050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy from Tumblr, starring characters fromDad.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 2





	Day 25 - Pajamas

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Undertale or its AUs.

Before going to bed last night, Papyrus handed everyone matching PJs. "CHRISTMAS MORNING IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!" he exclaimed as Edge grumbles. You didn't see the big appeal to Christmas, honestly. In fact, it looked dangerous from the movies Red had shown you.

"Well, if you're looking at it materialistically, yeah, it sucks," Ariel admitted. "But, at least in my family, Christmas can be a time to spend with loved ones. Doesn't matter what you get. In this case, you have your sons back and they have you. That's what really matters."

You guessed that's a good enough reason to be woken up early to see the others open their presents. It was quite a sight to see everyone in bright green PJs with small jingling bells. For some reason, Papyrus kept you in a red PJ like the suit you had worn a few days ago.

Red looked a bit nervous but Edge and Mutt egged him on as he handed you their gift. You were confused as to why he was nervous. Opening the present, you saw why.

"we found it in the woods one day. i guess like you, she made it over here at one point. mer...merry christmas, dad."

In your hands was your mate's old sword.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25 done. Merry Christmas, everybody!
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
